The Traveler
Summary The Traveler was a shapeshifting being of unknown origin, who came from a higher dimension to experience the lower reality of humans, trading his advanced knowledge of the universe with Starfleet crews, so that they might give him passage to other worlds and vessels and present him with possibly worthy individuals to pass his gifts onto. "He," and his species existed outside of time and space, and usually only entered the lower realities when they were looking for individuals that they deemed worthy enough to accompany them on their journeys throughout the cosmos. Their kind could shape the laws of reality with their very thoughts, and move through different realms and dimensions with ease, as well as affect the constants of the universe to a lesser, but comparable degree to members of the Q continuum. After an unknown amount of time functioning as a guest aboard many different Starfleet vessels, the Traveler took interest in the young Wesley Crusher, an ensign aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D. He eventually helped the young Wesley develop his own Traveler powers, culminating in their final meeting, where the Traveler took him outside the scope of 3-dimensional reality to explore the vastness of the multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Unknown, takes many names, but is largely referred to as, "The Traveler". Real name unpronounceable to humans. Origins: Star Trek (TNG) Gender: Unknown, presumably Genderless, but usually appears as a male Age: Unknown, possibly transcends time Classification: Transcendent higher-dimensional shapeshifting life form Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Type 1, possibly 9), Time Travel, Technopathy, Biological Manipulation, Flight, Portal Creation (Could create portals into other realities) Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(A higher-dimensional being, whose existence surpasses the human concept of four-dimensional time. Capable of recreating parallel universes with their own space and time to some degree. Able to phase in and out of reality, space and time, and move through dimensions freely. Can change and affect matter, space, time, and warp fields on an existential level with his mere thoughts, the latter of which being capable of dealing great damage to spacetime if meddled with, as well as his species being capable of transmitting these gifts to other beings whom they deem worthy of their attention. His presence could not be detected by the likes of Deanna Troi, an empath who could sense even abstract beings' emotions and thoughts. Should at least be somewhat comparable to the Q, who were described as being impressed by individuals being selected by Travelers to explore the multiverse.) 'Speed: Massively FTL+, likely Immeasurable '(Inadvertently took the USS ''Enterprise-D to a location or realm over one billion light years from the Milky Way Galaxy, where thoughts were the essence of reality, in the span of a single moment, without exerting any force whatsoever, though he exhausted himself after moving such a large mass. Additionally, he could phase in and out of space and time in such a manner that he could disappear from and appear in any location in any realm instantaneously.) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ '(Can affect objects through his thoughts alone) 'Durability: Universe level+ '(Unaffected by three-dimensional phenomena in any form, though his own abilities can leave him exhausted. Likely capable of shapeshifting into any object or form.) 'Stamina: Likely limitless Range: At least Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal (Could access a variety of different realms and planes of existence by his mere thoughts) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius, possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Should be somewhat comparable to the Q, since they live outside of normal time and space and have traveled throughout the multiverse.) Weaknesses: No known weaknesses. Gallery File:Lakanta.jpg|''As Lakanta'' File:The_Traveler,_2370.jpg|''The form he most often took'' File:The_Traveler_and_Wesley,_in_engineering.jpg|''The Traveler and Wesley Crusher, phasing in and out of reality to open a bridge to a parallel universe where Wesley's mother, Beverly, was trapped.'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reality Warpers Category:Star Trek Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 2